Resolutions and a New Beginning
by princeofreaks
Summary: Sort of a sequel for 'Halloween for the JL.' The League members' thoughts on New Years Eve.


**Resolutions and a New Beginning**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Everything belongs to DC except the plot and writing.

A/N: Kind of a sequel to "Halloween for the JL"

-----------------------------------------------------

The countdown started on the TV, the big 2007 ball slowly going down.

_10..._

Everyone chimed together, the sound was still a slight whisper compared to what it could be.

_9..._

Everyone huddled to the couch, ushered in by their loved ones.

_8..._

Clark Kent -reporter of the Daily Planet, also known by some as Superman- cuddled with Lois Lane in his bachelor sized apartment in Metropolis watching the big crowd at Times Square gathered for the big countdown.

He had no specific resolutions, kind of simple really.

-World Peace

-Find out what the heck is going on with Bruce and Diana that everyone knows about but me.

-Keep Lois as my girlfriend.

-Keep an eye on Flash.

Yup, really simple. Well, some of them weren't as simple as they sounded. Like the 1st, 2nd, 3rd ...and come to think about it, the 4th task wasn't that easy either...

This wasn't going to be an easy New Years. But now, all he could feel was Lois and the oneness of the two as they mumbled the next number.

_7..._

John was deep in thought. Vixen was encouraging him to say the numbers louder. John couldn't be honest with himself, would he be happier if Shayera was there instead of Vixen? He was going to have to keep up the act and lie against his heart for one more year.

The resolutions he made were just mere things he thought he had to do.

-Find out who my heart really wants.

That was the hardest thing of all.

_6..._

J'onn watched the humans celebrate the year they say the Earth finishes its rotation around the Sun from Flash's TV. This was a big deal to humans.

They believe it to be a new beginning of sorts. Flash offered to stay with him on New Years and during the countdown with Shayera . Flash, of course, would be excited about this. He's excited about anything.

He told me of a tradition humans have on New Years. Promises called resolutions. Flash insisted that J'onn make at least one simple one. So as Flash is jumping up and down his couch with Shayera, J'onn finally thought of one.

Make sure my new family is happy, and healthy.

Very simple, he thought.

_5..._

A certain Princess and a certain Bat happened to be together for the countdown. They agreed to, at least, a meeting between co-workers for the New Year. At least, Bruce agreed. Diana wanted a date.

Diana didn't expect too much from herself this New Year.

-Get that stubborn man to admit that he loves me dammit!!!

_4..._

As for Bruce, he thought he was forced into this "date." He had to admit, spending New Years Eve with Diana wasn't too bad. She insisted on resolutions. I made one.

-Never admit to Diana about my feelings for her.

Kind of naïve, but fair for me. Although, not for her...

_3..._

Shayera learned a lot in the past year. She had a lot to be grateful for. This was one year she could never forget. She lost everything, then gained everything she lost.

Now, she was no longer at tension with Diana, Wally, Superman, Batman (not too much, anyways) and even John and his new girlfriend, Vixen.

She thought she would have to celebrate this time of spending time with friends and family, alone. Wally, being the sweet guy he is, invited the three of the loners of the League to spend time together.

She was grateful for this year. Through hard times, and through happy times, it taught her the value of friendship. She made promises to herself.

-Earn back the trust of the colleagues.

-Don't betray the League, or anyone, again.

It was something that needed lots of time, but trust normally does take time.

_2..._

Wally was seated in between his two friends from the League. He was excited about the New Year. He was excited about the 2007 Countdown. But even more important. He was excited about being with his lonely friends for the New Year.

His mind softened at the thought of forgetting the year of betrayal and hurt and long battles. And of the chance of being one family again. He worked hard during Halloween to bring the family back, he won't go through it again.

They did all say they were going to come in New Years Day (or night) at the Watchtower, because only they would be on duty.

Adreneline pumped through his veins as the New Year, the New Beginning, the New Chance, came closer.

That was his New Years resolution.

-Have a happy, and healthy New Years with a happy healthy Justice family.

All too much like Wally!!!

_1..._

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Justice League will be forever happy and in our hearts.

-------------------------------------------

Thx everybody, I hope you too, have a Happy and Healthy 2007!!!


End file.
